Secrets
by Evolution In The Dark
Summary: Damn, after ignoring thius story for so long its time I get back to roots and finish what I started. The story is 'Under Construction' Just to let you know.
1. Dear Diary

Disclaimer: I don't own Beetlejuice or Ghost Busters, nor any of its characters, Please Don't Sue. I'm just a simple ghost fan.

I added some of my personal characters into the story to make it interesting.

Some Chapters may be lacking details, but please give me a chance to perfect it.

Please feel free to leave comments or suggestions about the story. Thank you.

**#############################**

Dear Diary,

It's me Lydia. First, I would like to apologize for not writing in twenty years. The reason for my abandonment may or may not be valid, but please forgive me and let me share my story. I have depressed, embarrassed, and in denial. What I'm about to share shocks me to this day, and I hope by finally expressing myself, I can find the courage to face my family and friends that I left behind.

I ran away from my home in Winter Raven, Connecticut when I was sixteen years old, and returned to the only other place I know, New York. After four months of being on my own, I sent my family a postcard to let them know that I was safe, after that, I haven't seen nor contacted them since. Why ? You ask…Well is wasn't because of a curfew confrontation or a raise in allowance like most normal teenage problems. It was because of a teen too afraid to discuss pregnancy.

That's right, I'm a mom. Wow, even writing it still has that new shock value. I have two kids and my family nor my friends know of their existence. Speaking of friends, I just couldn't face Barbara and Adam. It tore me to pieces every time I climbed the stairs to the attic, my foot froze on every step I took, it was heart breaking. I wanted to tell them, I wanted to share and get their advice, but I couldn't tell myself, let alone them.

Communication with Bertha and Prudence, I'm sad to say, faded over time, but I still think of them.

And I have no choice but to think of Clair Brewster. I seen her pose on a few fashion magazines, she's even co-stared in some TV shows, and I have to admit…she's a great actress.

Most of my friends live in the Netherworld...Ginger, Jacques, Mr. Monster, Miss. Monster, and even their dogs. I miss them, I miss that world, it was a second home to me, the only place where I truly felt at peace, but my dearest friend, my best friend was always Beetlejuice. I miss him very much. and yes...he's the same ghostly guy that tried to marry me when I was fourteen. When Beetlejuice returned from Sandworm Saturn, we made a peace agreement that formed our friendship, and after a few months or so, we made a pact to always be best friends, no matter what.

Now usually when something out of the ordinary happens, you would talk about it with your best friend before anyone else. Beetlejuice and I talk about everything and anything, it was easy….I even allowed him to give my first kiss. When I found out I was pregnant, I didn't share that with anyone, I was fearful of losing everyone, that everyone would hate me because of it, so I left instead.

It's time for a little current catching up.

I'm thirty-five years old now, and still live in New York as career photographer, and this is not like me but, I work a second job as a waitress at Hooters. The main reason I accepted the job was for one reason...and one reason only, I needed the money to support my children. But working at Hooters brought me something else...something that's not easy for me to gain...attention. Dating a normal or accepting guy is impossible for me, but the hoots, whistles, and big cash tips at the restaurant compensates for my loss.

I love my kids, very proud of them, and even though their older now, I'm always there for them, just like they are for me.

My first born is my daughter Olivia. She's nineteen years old, tall and skinny like a runway model, and a little more pale skinned than myself. She graduated from High School at an early age, and is now a model for Maxine Magazine while serving her second year in Navy based college.

My second born son is Bobby. He's sixteen years old, average height, athletic build with a natural golden brown tan. He studied hard to graduate from High School early so could officially serve as a proud member of the Ghost Busters. He caught about two hundred ghost in the central New York area.

Now...I will start by sharing something delicate about my past...

****Flashback****

Lydia return home from school one Friday afternoon and found a note taped outside of her bedroom door. The note was from her Dad, and it read...

_Dear Pumpkin,_

_Delia and I are attending a sculpture event in New York. Don't wait up, we will return sometime Monday morning._

_Adam and Barbara were summoned to Netherworld and they will return as soon as they can. _

_Have a good weekend._

_Love,_

_Dad and Delia. _

No Delia...This was good news to Lydia, plus, she had a date anyway. She smiled with delight then traveled to the Netherworld...

Lydia and Prince Vince were riding in his royal carriage after viewing an opera called 'Consumed by the dead'.

"Loved the play Vince, very entertaining." Lydia commented.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Vince replied.

They traveled to Cliff Montage to gaze upon Lydia's most favorite view, the raising of the twin moons of Netherworld.

"Oh Vince..." Lydia awed at the sight of the moons light. "Isn't it beautiful ?"

"Yes my love." Vince replied.

Lydia then gazed to her Prince, admiring his features...Vincent to her is very handsome. His dark velvet mysterious eyes, smooth pale flawless faint blue features, and long jet black hair. Vince is also nice, polite, gentle, and extremely quite. He ruled his kingdom with an iron fist, ready to fight, and always fare to his people. But there's that depressed loath curse, and the dark rain cloud followed him everywhere.

Lydia decided to give a try, and cheer him up. She leaned against Vince's shoulder, looked to him and held his hand. "Vince, it hurts me to always see you this sad…What's wrong ?"

Vince continued his stare into the moons light. "You need not to worry about me, my Lydia, sadness was destined since my conception, misery is me."

She ran her fingers slowly though his hair. " If you allow me...I would like to make you happy."

"Oh…?" He sighed in a not convinced tone.

Lydia formed a smiled. " I can't tell you what it is, but I can show you." then she held two fingers. "There's two rules…First, you must promise not to punish me; and secondly, once I start….you must not stop me."

Vince's gaze never left the moon light. " I will never punish you, my Lydia, and I will not stop you. What do you need to show me this happiness you speak of ?"

She shifted herself to face Vince fully, and looked sweetly into his eyes. " Not what, but who….and the answer is you."

Lydia climbed on Vince's lap, still gazing into his eyes.

Vince's facial expression never changed. His eyes were dull, lifeless, full of nothing; but they stayed locked onto hers.

Lydia then took his face with her hands and kissed his lips...the kiss is soft,sweet, cool to the touch. She glance to Vince slightly, looking for a response…nothing, but she didn't stop there, she slowly parted his lips a little, then slid her tongue inside his mouth...it had a sweet taste, then she slowly moved from kissing his lips to his cheek, and continued down his neck. She finger lightly traced to unbutton his dress shirt as she slowly teased her lips, kissing down his chest to the lower abs, all the while, undid his pants. It was to Lydia's surprise, that when she slid her fingers, and discovered his erection. Lydia knew that Vince liked her, hince that's why they were dating, but he never displayed any evidence of lustful affection, but this surprise didn't stop her from touching it. Lydia never thought that she would be doing this with a ghost, let alone royalty. She glanced to Vince...and still no reaction, just those dull bored eyes.

Lydia decided to move on to her most difficult yet curious task...She slid off her underwear, and opened on top of Vince, and of course, during all this she was a nervous wreak, but played it cool. She placed his him inside…and after the first initial puncture, the rest was somewhat easy, all she had to do was relax, and go with the flow...moving up and down. Lydia countinued this for a moment, and after a while...it felt good, and kept for more...she plunged on Vince, taking it deeper inside. She took his face in her hand, kissing his lips, and often wondered if her royal lover felt as good as she did...and wondered about his thoughts as she was doing this, then...Lydia felt a thick stickiness leaking, with his member still inside her. Lydia became curious and looked...there's the spill of his seed, mixed with her virgin blood, it was a fascinating sight, it brought me happiness and pleasure. When Lydia to gazed to her Prince...there was no reaction, no response, happiness to be found, just the same depressed expression, and bored dull eyes from before.

After that night, Lydia never talked about it, nor saw Vince again. In fact, she spent most of her Netherworld time avoiding him. Lydia was deeply embarrassed, after all…to her, she failed at the one thing that makes men happy.

****Flashback ends****

Now don't get me wrong, Diary...I never dismissed Prince Vince as my friend, I still think of him to this day, but I couldn't bring myself to face him. What made it most difficult, was that all my friends in the Netherworld knew I dated Vince, and would ask me about him. I never told Beej what happened that night, but I did tell him, that I didn't want to see Vince. When others asked about Vince and myself...I would make up something, quickly change the subject, or simply say an excuse to go home.

Adventures with Beej were always fun, some dangerous, we even saved each others, well...'lives' a couple of times, we were always running somewhere or away from something. I remember a time that I was in the Netherworld, and there was a 'Level Red' Sandworm outbreaks in the city...Iwatched as Beetlejuice pulled a prank on Mayor Maynot, then suddenly a giant Sandworm bust through the city streets. It screamed as another head came roaring out from its mouth, and it was so close to me. I tried to run, but I wasn't fast enough, so I quickly hurled my body to the ground, curled into a tight ball in front of the Sandworm's face, and shut my eyes and covering my ears as I awaited my doom...

****Flashback 2****

But then, there was a dead silence...and Lydia heard no screams from people orthe Sandworm. She uncovered her ears and opened her eyes, and there stood Beetlejuice. He was shaking, and appeared to be sweaty as he looked to his friend. "Are you ok, Lyds ?"

Lydia was surprised. Beetlejuice had saved her from a variety of things, but a Sandworm...shenever thought he would save me from a Sandworm, he hates Sandworms. It wasn't until then, that she started to feel sick, but then again...she was already sick, but not like this. Her blackout spells hit harder than before, her vision became a little blurry, and then she became so dehydrated, that she just fainted...When Lydia awakened, she was back in the Living Realm, laying on her bed.

Beetlejuice cared for Lydia until she could regain her strength. "Hey Babes." he said softly with concerned look.

She laid there weak, breathless, shaking, still trying to regain her strength. "Wha..what happened ?"

"You fainted, but I got cha…." then formed a face of concern. "Lyds, you look sick, are you ok ?" now holding her hand.

"I'm not sure...The truth is, I haven't been feeling well nowadays." Lydia replied.

Beetlejuice placed a damp cool rag on her forehead "I noticed. So...are you gonna see a Doctor ?"

Then Lydia's Dad called her from downstairs. Beetlejuice glanced at the bedroom door and sighed, then returned attention to his friend. "Are you're going to be ok, Babes ?"

"Yes Beej, I'll be ok." She said with a weak smile.

He floated in mid-air. "Hey, you go see a Doctor, let me know what's up...Later." then he vanished.

****Flashback Ended****

During dinner, I ate slowly with a thought…at first I didn't know nor thought of pregnancy. I thought I ate something that didn't agree with me, after all…Delia wasn't the best chief. I had a suspicion, but I had to be sure. When I returned to my bedroom, I looked through my calendar; it seemed like I didn't have a period, it's not like I paid attention, I hated having periods, but I always wrote when I started them. This strange feeling bothered me all night, I didn't sleep.

After School, I stopped at the Drug store, down aisle five is every _personal_ female product a woman could ever need. I stood in front of the tampons but used my eyes to stare and think about another product; while standing there, I thought of something else….Winter Raven is a small town, everyone knows each other by name, which is nice, but people talk, and I didn't want to be the subject of conversation when buying a pregnancy test, so I left the store. I couldn't go to the Women's Clinic to take a pregnancy test, the receptionist knows my step-mother, they took art classes together. I didn't know what to do, I was trapped with no one to answer my questions; all I could do was wait, and let it slowly grow inside me.

I still visited Beej in the Netherworld, even during my first and second trimester of my pregnancy. I always wore black so that made it easy to cover up my stomach all the more. Beetlejuice and I were staring at the Twin Moons one night; he turned, gazing at me with those emerald green eyes " Hey Babes, you still look sick." He arched his body slightly away from me, looking at my figure "Gettin' a little plump there." He leaned back to me, staring deep with concern " So...Did you see a Doctor yet ?"

I looked away from him, facing the ground "Oh…it's just a little stomach trauma. The Doctor will-I'll be fine in a couple of months. I just have to take it easy on our adventures."

Beetlejuice held my hand "Ok Babes." leaning in closer to me "Lyds ?"

"Yeah." I answered, as he cupped his finger under my chin to lift up my face to his, our eyes locked "You know you can talk to me about anything, right ?" I was shocked, it was though he could read my mind, that he knew what was going on, but just wasn't sure.

"Oh Beej...I know, you're my best friend...no matter what." Lydia leaned against the chest of his jacket.

Beetle gave Lydia a hug. "You know it Babes."


	2. Home sweet second Home

It was the middle of my second trimester of pregnancy when I ran away from home. I took the Greyhound departing for New York. I stayed at a women shelter; I was too young to really stay there, but they only let me because of the pregnancy. Later, I was referred to the 'Kids Under the Bridge Foundation'. They assigned me to a private dorm, were able to transfer documents from Miss Shannon's School down to the their school so I wouldn't have to start my lessons all over, taught me how to care for my baby, and how to survive daily New York life. I was lonely and scared for the most part, I missed everyone so much, I had many sleepless nights. When the time came; I gave birth to Olivia at the Free Clinic. Child birth was so painful, scary, and messy; but it was worth it, she was such a beautiful baby. I was injured during the birth, the clinic had Student Nurses and Doctors, and only one licensed PhD Doctor who rotated through different parts of the clinic.

A year later….I graduated from High School and studied photography at the New York Art Institute. Then I moved in with Mrs. Winfield. She was very nice to me, she even convinced her brother to hire me at JC Penny Photo Studio; and every so often, she would baby sit Olivia when I needed; which was ok by me, I trust Mrs. Winfield, and I needed someone to watch over Olivia while going to the Netherworld.

***** Journey back *****

It's been my first time since Olivia's birth I've been back to the Netherworld. The cool air breezing against my face flowing with a dry scent of amber, dim neon lights illuminated the streets, the howl of lustful wolves in the distance, and my most favorite sight of all….the Twin Moons. I called for BJ using his full name three times; then he appeared floating, staring right at me "Lyds ?!….Lyds is that you ?"

I walked over slowly toward him "Yes Beej, it's me….I've been sick…and now I'm here."

Beej continued staring at me, placing his hand on his chin, using his eyes to examine me "You still look sick Babes."

I knocked down the hand from his face and gave him the biggest hug ever. "Beej I miss you."

Beetlejuice hugged me back, his arms were so strong, I felt so refreshed to have him hold me again, heaviness lifted off my shoulders "I miss you too Lyds." he said, as he kissed my forehead.

As we walked down toward the Roadhouse, I noticed Beetlejuice changed a little; he wore a dusty brown long trench coat, casual burgundy shirt, and ruffed white color dress shoes; the only part that was familiar was the black and white vertical striped pants. Beetlejuice also appeared to be in better shape; no beer gut, well...sort of; I noticed he had well toned arms, his whole body athletic, hair still messy like usual.

BJ saw me looking him over "See somethin' you like ?"

A shy blush on my cheeks "Yessss." then I asked "so BJ…what's the con this time ?"

"No cons, no scare, no tricks, no trouble, not today….I'm _tiered_." BJ replied then added "I was running from sandworms since yesterday. If it wasn't for you…damn sandworms would've got me babes. The young ones are _very_ fast, the older ones...I still have a fightin' chance with."

I urged him to continue "What did you do to get yourself sentenced to Sandworm Saturn ?"

"Nothing….since you left, I needed something to do; so instead of dealing with that old hell bat Juno, I turned myself in to Judge Mental." BJ opened the door of the roadhouse "He sentenced me to six acts of community service and eight trips to Sandworm Saturn; _that_ was my seventh time there."

We entered the kitchen and sat at the kitchen table, I asked "Beej, since I called you out of Saturn…Does that mean you have to go though it again to repeat the seventh time ?….and, you didn't do anything major do you ?"

Beetlejuice handed me a bottled water " Oh hell no. I just have to report for number eight and I'm done." He looked up at me "As far as the _'major stuff'_ goes….I haven't performed exorcisms on anybody living or dead for years. In fact, my last exorcism was two months _before,_ I had the pleasure of meeting you…and I'm still awaiting that sentence."

I urged him on "So, you have to complete your eight trip to Saturn before Jugde Mental is able to sentence your exorism ?"

"No, Judge Mental is more of a civil judge. The Counsel is a major league of government; they sentence the exorcisms of ghost, then they summon a priest to perform the exorcism. After that, you drift in the 'Lost Souls Room'. If you're a strong ghost like me, your drift for three years minimum; _but,_if you're weak ghost, your drift there for a longer period of time, and maybe for all eternity. The counsel is able to summon you from anywhere at anytime, and trust me Lyds, that's _very_ annoying." He paused for a moment, then continued "How's that sickness of yours...Did you see a doctor at all ?"

I didn't want to tell him yet, so I bent the truth " The doctor helped me, and the whole experience was very….educational. I just have to deal with is the after math."

"Oh…I see." Beetlejuice resting his chin on his hands, then asked "Why didn't you summon me ?"

My answer was now a full lie; I sighed heavily, closing my eyes "If I summon you, I'll be in trouble with Juno right along side with you." I tilted my head downward, slowly opening my eyes staring at the detailed wood of the table, then continued "I'm sorry Beej."

BJ lead back in his chair "Nah…I don't blame you babes. Juno's a bit-…..not very….she's just a bitch."

I looked at him chuckling "Bee-jay…."

"What….whaat ?…well, that's what she is." a smirk formed on his face "Hey Babes…" BJ leaned into the table toward me "You're been heavily staring at me" then he winked at me, smirking mischievously " You uh, feeling a little….anxious ?"

"I thought you said you were tired ?" I paused then continued "Bee-jay !"

He leaned back into his chair "You know I had to try babes, besides…." then using Clair Brewster's voice "You know Lydia, I just have to be me."

I laughed

**************************************************************************************

When I turned 18 and Olivia was 2; I started dating again. I wanted a more fulfilling life in the living realm, but all my dates were failures. The men I dated didn't really want to give me the time of day; most dates turned out to be a sympathy lunch or a pity movie; they dated me as a excuse to make the time fly by, so they could enjoy a more attractive date later on that evening. I wanted to attention, I needed to be held by strong arms and be caressed in that special way. Instead of wasting my time on pity dates and insincere promises; I went to the Netherworld to hangout with BJ.

I went to BJ's house. He was watching a game show on TV…Beetlejuice glanced over as I entered the doorway; he patted the space next to him, offering me a seat. I was depressed….I sat down next to him and sighed, Beej looked at me "What the matter Babes ?"

I looked down at the floor "No one wants me….I can't do anything right"

Beetlejuice turned off the TV and looked to me "Don't say that about yourself Lyds, cause that's not true."

tears streamed down my face "Beej….I want to hang out but I don't feel well."

He kneeled down besides me, then he gently picked up my face with his hand, raising it slowly so our eyes could meet "You wanta relax for a while with me ?" I slowly shook my head yes. Beej swept me up from the couch and into his arms, caring me to his bedroom.

Beej and I were admiring the stars. We held hands, his fingers intertwined with mine; I turned up to his face. The light from the night sky made his green eyes sparkle; I often wondered if Beej knew how captivatingly beautiful his eyes were; they made me melt inside; creating a hunger that I couldn't describe, but knew I wanted gladly to feast upon it.

He noticed I was staring at him, locking his eyes to mine; I felt a wild surge snap through my mind, tingling heat raced throughout my body making my blood boil, a wide lustful smile spread across my face….I took my hands to Beej's face, leaning in lustfully to kiss his lips, sliding my tongue down his mouth, drowning deep from pleasure that I so desperately craved. Nothing else mattered….I went lustfully wild and I liked it. I think Beej liked it too.

Beetlejuice was more….interactive; rolling his tongue along with mine; using his strong arms to pull me closer, holding me gently against his chest as we floated kissing in mid air…Beej was a great kisser. We floated back down, gently laying on the bed; he stared at me with a wolfish grin "Babes…what's got into ya ?"

I gazed lustfully hungry at Beej; leaning down over his body, resting my hands at the belt buckle of his pants "This...."

I undid his buckle and zipper, pulling out his shaft; it was big, but it didn't scare me like I thought it would…in fact….I didn't really have a thought at all; just pure lust invaded my mind, taking over all my actions as I hungrily licked his shaft, taking it inside my mouth, slurping in every inch, letting it consume my being, moaning heavily craving more…what was I ?….woman or animal….Beej slowly removed my skirt, turning me from being on top of him to laying the bed. His head was between legs; lightly teasing his fingers up, down, and round my private place; moans escaped from my lips as my hips shriveled from side to side; he then used his tongue to brush where his fingers were. Beej took his face deeper to my private place, entering his tongue inside me; going down deep, licking and drinking from the cup of lustful ambition which was me….I didn't know of such moves, I never heard of such things, a man doing this to a woman. I was still inexperienced, but was willing to feed my needs by letting lustful nature take over…..woman or animal….I was prey ether way….a slave to Beetlejuice's tongue….and I liked it. Beej looked up at me from between my legs, grinned mischievously.

Beetlejuice took his time, moving each piece of clothing from his body and mine; soon we were naked, then he was sliding his body and head upward to my face, kissing my lips; his hips now in between my legs, teasing his hard shaft against my throbbing entrance; more lustful moans roared out my mouth as I opened my legs wider to let him in, I looked at him softly "Please…hold me."

Beej knotted his head in approval as he thrusted himself slowly inside me; moving in perfect rhythm going deeper, his lustful groans and grunts of pleasure were music to my ears, it smoothed me, and made me moan with him all the more….I saw the hunger in Beej's eyes as he penetrated deeper; he wanted more, and wasn't going to stop, and I wasn't going to let him stop, I wanted more too. Using his strong arms to hold me, pulling his body closure to mine; I felt so secure and moaned of pleasure and comfort.

I smiled in disbelief as I thought to myself_…..'I opened the Pandora's box, by choosing to be so intimate with my best friend, that I discovered his true freaky side….a ghostly well experienced animal of a man, pounding gently deep inside me.'_

Then Beetlejuice threw my body upward; we standing in mid air with him still pounding inside me, it was incredible…my hands gripping his shoulders with my legs wrapped around his body; he supported my weight with his hands on my thieghs…. groaning breathlessly as he released himself inside of me, as we floated back down to the bed; he collapsed on top of my body. Beetlejuice lifted his head, glazing his deep green eyes into mine, as he told me "I love you Lydia." I didn't know what say… my mind was racing, so I just smiled and kissing his lips.

After that night, I returned to the Netherworld; although I was a nervous wreak going to visit BJ., after all he had a hefty reputation for being the _'Love them and leave them'_type, so I didn't know if our friendship was over....but, when I arrived at the Roadhouse, Beetlejuice welcomed me with open arms, ready to journey on another crazy adventure as usual; but I still had to ask "You…you still want to hang out with me ?"

Beej paused what he was doing and turned to look at me "Course I do !"

I lowered my head, looking at the ground. He walked over and stood in front of me; using his hand to raise my chin so our eyes could meet, it was like he could read how uncertain I was "Best friends no matter what Lyds." I wasn't good at reading people or getting vibes from them anymore, but I knew…when he said that…he was being truly sincere.

_*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

After a few months of adventurous mayhem Beej and I unleashed upon Netherworld; a heaviness grew inside, making me light headed and sick at times....I was at Beej's place relaxing on the couch with him. My back leaning against Beej's chest, his hands resting on top of my stomach while watching TV. During a commercial; Beetlejuice left for the kitchen to make a snack. I arched back on the couch some more; kicking my feet up, resting my hands on stomach…I felt something in there. My curiosity removed me from the couch to look in a mirror; smoothing the shape of my stomach from my dress, revealing its true shape….admiring, I didn't realize how big it had grown, I haven't really paid attention to it…I've felt something in there for quite a while now, just not as vibrantly when actually touching it.

Then reality hit me, a nervous thought developed in my mind….'_While I was resting with Beej on the couch, he rested his hands on the same spot my hands were…. Did he feel it moving in there ? Did he notice how big I was ?….' _

I headed back to the couch when the commercials ended; then Beej re-entered the living room. I was a nervous wreak, but played it cool, or at least desperately tried to. When he sat down next to me, he glanced over at me with a mischievous grin…this made me very uneasy; but I had to constantly tell myself to _'play it cool, play it cool, it's ok…he probably didn't notice_'.

Beetlejuice leaned closer to me "Lyds you ok ?" he asked, leaning even closure to me "You don't look so well." Beej locked his eyes to mine as though he was reading my mind…it was frightening. Beej was just like a wolf; able to smell fear, prowling wildly for his victim, to feast intensely upon a taste that fulfills his soul, and then gain a sick satisfaction from his terrorized prey. He placed his hand gently on my stomach and whispered "You look as if you've seen a ghost." I stood there so stunned, my body so tensed, my feet glued to the ground, a lump stuck in my throat, my eyes hypnotically stared into his as I tried to reply…..

The alarm on my watch started beeping. I gasp from the shock, snapping to attention. Saved by the bell; I looked at the time, it was time for me to leave. I gazed back at him and cleared my throat "Well Beej…it's time for me to go now."

I backed away from him; but his hand caught my chin, he walked toward me leaning in "Aren't you goin' give me a good bye kiss ?" I struggled hard not to panic, stretching my arms over his shoulders, leaning to kiss his lips, then finally saying good bye before calling 'Home' three times.

Once again in my house, I collapsed from exhaustion. I never been so nervous or afraid in my entire life. I stayed on the ground trying to regroup all that I just experienced. Later I knocked on Mrs. Winfield's door, apologizing for being late picking up Olivia. She looked at me up and down with great concern "Lydia honey…What happened to you ?" She extended her arm for me to enter her house, offering me a seat. I sat down looking over at Olivia sleeping on a bean bag chair. Mrs. Winfield brought me a glass of water, sitting down next to me, still concerned "Honey….you look as if you've seen a ghost." The same thing Beetlejuice stated. I gave a sigh and reached over to hug her. I hugged her for so long, time pasted fast, I didn't remember anything else after that.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The next morning. I went to the Free Clinic for a check up. The Doctor said I was healthy, just pregnant…no surprise there; but what did surprise me was the ultrasound that same day….I was in the middle of my second trimester, no wonder my stomach was so big. They asked me if I wanted to know the sex of the baby. I shook my head no because I liked surprises, but the student behind the ultrasound technician wasn't very good at whispering, I was having a boy. I thought to myself…._'Raising a girl is easy considering I'm a girl myself…but how was I going to raise a boy ?…a boy that would someday become a man.'._

I finally arrived back at my place from a _long_day. I went to the back porch, and relaxed on a recliner chair, looking up to the clouds....I made a promise to myself, vowing"I Lydia Deetz, will do the very best I can to raise my boy so that he doesn't become like the other asshole guys in the world…we have too many of those already."

Then I pleaded "Please help me…help me take care of both my kids" tears streamed down my face. I still haven't told anyone about the kids; seeing my friends was easy in the Netherworld, but I was missing my family, and this secret was hurting me.

I was alone once more….I was at the Free Clinic again, being under the mercy of inexperienced nurses and doctors. I laid there, bearing hard pain…panting breaths, then taking a deep breath as pushed again…not yet, but almost there. Olivia was hard; she was my first born, but I don't remember being in the delivery room for six hours. All this time and I still hadn't came up with a name. I looked in books, I asked people I knew for their opinion, but still came up with nothing. I eventually gave up and decided to wait…maybe seeing my son born would inspire a name for him. It was time; I gathered enough breath and energy for that last big push, birthing my son into the world…here he comes…a beautiful baby boy…my Bobby. I think it's nice choice; Bobby looked like a baby version of Beetlejuice, and Cousin Bobby was the little boy Beetlejuice disguised himself as when with my family; so why not.

Olivia was so excited when I brought Bobby home. She offered to be my little helper; always bring me stuff for him, never letting me forget baby things to take on our outings. Olivia and Bobby they're such a pair, for the most part they got along beautifully as they grew up together; playing, helping each other out, and more; but I needed help....years passed, my kids were still young, old enough to argue at each other every so often, but still young. My photography job was ok, but it wasn't enough money in; so I looked for a second job, and after a few months of no phone calls and disappointing interviews, I finally let go and confided my sorrows to Mrs. Winfield.

One day at a neighborhood cookout, a preppy woman sat next to me. She glanced at Olivia and Bobby playing tag with the other kids, then l turned over to me "Hey, are you Lydia ?"

I didn't know her, but I answered anyway "Yes."

Her smile was so cheerful as she reached her hand to shake my hand "I'm Cindy." I shook her hand "Nice to meet you."

Cindy eyes widened along with her smile "I over heard some people talking…you're looking for a job right ?"

"That's true Cindy but-" In responce, before she cut me off....

"I work at a restaurant, it pays fourteen dollars an hour, and the tips are great !" she smiled.

The fourteen dollars an hour caught my interest; tips come and go, but a nice start "How long have a been there Cindy ?"

She counted her fingers "About three to four years now."

Ok if Cindy lasted that long and still works there, then maybe….Cindy handed me a business card as she waved good bye, walking to her ride. I stared at the card…I had a second job, but I hated it; working in a dusty office all day, trying to sell products people didn't want, vacuum cleaners.

I called the number as soon as I got home. Two days later…under some miracle, I was hired. Like all first days, it was tough; but after two week of catering to whistling drunk business men, while wearing bright orange mini shorts and tight tank top; my check, plus the cash tips, made up a lifetime, so yeah…I stayed. The sexier you are and act at Hooters, the bigger the cash tips, which allowed me to give and do even more stuff for my kids. It was easy, but consumed me; I felt myself changing,…it wasn't a bad thing, I was still myself, still a Goth, just a little….different. People change…take my old self, plus the animal ergs I developed with Vince and Beej, plus inspiration to be colorful from Olivia and Bobby, plus my newest sexy job at Hooters, and what do you get ?…woman or animal…a slowly molded combination of both…and, I liked it a little…but when thoughts of uncertainness bellowed over me to the point it bothered my day and I couldn't sleep; I would tell myself one thing…I was doing this was for my children.


	3. The five fathers

Kids are amazing ! Walking at age one, Talking at age 2...skip a head a few years and you see yourself kissing them good bye as they get on the morning school bus….then coming home, finding yourself stopping sibling rivalry of "Mom, Olivia did this…" and "Mom, Bobby did that !" and "Mom !" these are normal fits between siblings, a part of life that I didn't really understand; seeing as through I had no brothers or sisters to speak of….just a best friend, which I miss…even though I fear his reaction toward me.

In my spear time, I would cater to my kids interest. Olivia likes amusement fun, writing, martial arts…thanks to Bobby; and Rome and Greek history and mythology; she's always smiling, laughing, happy. Bobby likes rock n' roll, martial arts, exercising his ghostly powers, and surprises; he's cunningly smart having the combined knowledge of book and street smarts, often being a wise ass at times...he can be strangely serious, outright goofy, just plain weird, or all three at once. Together, they share another similar interest…curiosity. Every so often I caught them reading my diary…not you, but the other diary books from my past. Sometimes they asked me questions…some I answered, and some I avoided by bringing up other topics, but it wasn't until they became a little older that they asked _'The big question'_ you know, the one about their Dad's….I needed a better distraction to avoid this one, and even though they have a right to know…I still wasn't ready to give answers just yet.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

One day…Bobby's fourth grade class had surprise visitors. Dr. Raymond Stantz and Dr. Peter Venkman of the Ghostbusters. Bobby came home so excited and fascinated, showing all the stuff they gave him; Olivia became interested too, and so did I…this was something that couldn't be ignored.

(Bobby is 10 and Olivia 13)

I was slicing tomatoes to add to a salad on the countertop, when Bobby continued his rant

"They had this ray gun with a neutron back pack...and cool combat boots...Ray and Dr. Venkman were funny, before they left our class, they danced to something called 'Disco'...isn't that weird mom."

I smiled at Bobby, I sadly knew what disco was; my dad played it all the time, especially at parties. "Sounds like you had fun."

Olivia stared up from her book "It sounds interesting Bobby...perhaps we could pay them a visit."

Bobby handed me a business card. I held it in my hand, reading the content...

_Seen a ghost or other para-normal activity ?_

_Then call the professionals._

_Ghostbusters_

_Avaliable 24-7, for all your ghostbusting needs._

_We are ready to believe you _

_**************************************************************************************_

Two weeks later after that day, I took the kids on a family field trip to visit the Ghostbusters Headquarters. Janine, their secretary; something about her reminded me of Ginger the spider...maybe it was her heavy New Jersey accent, or the way she looked at you from above her glasses, or how here long finger nails typed so quickly on a keyboard....it made me chuckle a little…and then, all four men welcomed us.

, The ladies man; Winston, Down to Earth, laid-back; Egon, strictly science and technology; and Ray, innocent and pure heart. They all took to Olivia and Bobby quickly, I was impressed, I didn't think that men would be so genuine and accepting with children. The team was joyful, during the tour, playing games, dancing to music, just everything…this wasn't as act just for the kids, those were sincere expressions.

**Egon's Lab**

"What's that ?" Bobby asked Egon in excitement, while pointing to a model of a machine on his desk.

"That's a prototype model for the second Containment System." Answered Egon, while he pointed to details of the structure with a needle point want "Our current System has _almost_ reached capasity."

Bobby stared at the prototype "Is it under construction ?"

Egon scientific face frowned "The construction is complete; however, the system has to undergo various series of test, _before_ storage of a ghost, and so far...the test is unsuccessful."

"What determines success of the chamber ?" asked Olivia

Egon grabbed a clip board, as Ray finished "The strengh of the system must hold a minimum of eighty percent; since it only holds thirty percent, it's not safe for use...Very dangerous ghost will be able to not only excape, but threaten our current containment system by unleshing the other ghost."

"Don't worry kids." Olivia and Bobby turned to Winston, as he spoke "Ray and Egon, they'll have it all worked out...soon, we'll have lighter proton packs"

Egon looked at Winston from above his clip board "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Winston but, Ray and I have designed, and created a lighter proton pack...The testing on that was unsuccessful as well." Then "The only safety measure and successful test, thus far, has been the duplication of the proton packs current model."

"Really...why am I not surprised." Dr. Venkman causully stepping in the conversation "What the hell's wrong with the new model ?"

"Does it leak proton pack fuel or something ?" Bobby asked

Egon looked over at Bobby "Not fuel Bobby, Nuclear Ions. It's a high enegy substance not only used to charge the packs but also to create a stream to weaken the ghost. If the pack is leaking, the um...unbroken Ions will slowly, if not severly damage the person who wears is."

Bobby placed is hand on his chin, thinking "The Ions in the pack, don't begain breaking until the pack it's in use."

"That's correct." Egon answered.

Dr. Venkman smiled, ruffing the top of Bobby's hair "Looks like we have a little genius; and you..." He said turning to Olivia "You look like model material."

Olivia blushed slightly "Thank you for the compliment Dr. Venkman."

I was sat there, watching the kids being fascinated with another of Egon and Ray's newest invention; when Janine spoke to me "They really love kids you know…you're the first parent that ever brought their kids here for a visit."

I looked puzzled at her "why ?"

she stood still admiring the team and children "Because of the whole _ghost thing."_

I was curious, so I asked Janine…. "On my here, several people warned me about a green ghost that lives here, outside the storage chamber…Is that true ?"

Janine scowled down over at me from over her glasses "Yeah, it's true…but he isn't just a ghost, he's a Ghostbuster too."

_'A ghost who's a ghostbuster ?'_ I thought, as I nodded my head "My kids and I would like to meet him. Would that be ok ?"

The shock of surprise spread across Janine's face, then a smile, raising her head to the ceiling to call out "Slime-mer!"

A round green blob appeared from out of nowhere, floating over to Janine; it had arms…no legs, a great smile, and beautiful hazel eyes; when it spoke, it sounded like thick gurgles…a language only meant to be understood by Janine and the Ghostbusters. I learned Slimer tracks other ghost, kinda like a Bloodhound, fights with them, and is no stranger to using a trap.

Olivia and Bobby rushed over toward Slimer and shook its hand; liking him instantly. I narrowed my eyes to examine this ghost as it turned to kiss the back of my hand; Janine leaned over my ear whispering "Slimer…he can be quite the ladies ghost." I chuckled…I thought it was kinda cute.

Slimer flipped in mid air making goofy faces, while the kids laughed; He even spoke to the kids, they didn't understand him so Ray translated....

"Slurrr bop Burrrrr..." Slimer looked at Ray, Ray looked at the kids "Slimer says 'Hi kids.' and 'Is glad you wanted to meet him.'...'Glad, your not afraid.'....He loves kids."

I often wonder if Slimer ever stayed in the Netherworld, If he knows about it. I didn't ask him, I guess I learn about that later. I looked at the time, it was time to end of our famliy field trip…The Ghostbusters welcomed us to come back anytime we wanted, an invitation Bobby and Olivia took very seriously.

Years and years passed on, where visits became an investment and welcomed fan club members became more like family…The Ghostbusters, the five fathers of Olivia and Bobby. I trust them; they taught my kids everything I couldn't, like the male perspective of life; sports, dating, and other stuff…male mentorship at its finest; all real, true, sincere. Winston taught Bobby how to drive Ghostbuster car, Ecto-1; Ray taught Olivia everything about the para-normal and how to repair Ecto-1; Egon taught science and technology; and Dr. Venkman, and Slimer were all about fun with both kids, they even understand him when he speaks....I still don't. The Ghostbusters discovered about my kids powers when Olivia and Bobby saved Ray's life; and for some reason, it seemed like Slimer already knew Bobby's secret, but didn't say anything... When the kids were old enough, Bobby first job was Station Assistant; storing trapped ghost in the containment chamber, answering calls while Janine while joined as a back-up Ghostbuster, station maintaince, and repairing Ecto-1. Dr. Venkman promoted Olivia for auditions to model for teen magazines.…and now the rest is history.


	4. Story of an Angel and a Hunter

I think I spilled enough guts for now, Time to talk about somthing else....or rather, someone else.....

**Let me tell you a story about an angel.**

There's this little girl comes over to my house everyday after school and sometimes on the weekends. She's a somewhat normal ten year old; wavy chestnut brown hair, bright full of life blue eyes, and the cutest dimples on her cheeks. She' s also extremely smart for age; always cheery, energetic, and excited about _everthing_ as she smiles; a member of She' s extremely smart for age; always cheery, energetic, and excited as she smiles; her name is Melanie Frankford.

Bobby is her counselor from the Big buddy program…she talks about her dad all the time as well as other topics, but it's mainly about her dad. I met Mr. Frankford once, he asked me to call him Reggie; what an asshole….when it comes to his daughter; Mr. Frankford is too passive, neglectful, and uncaring. The man allows Melanie to take the subway by herself to visit us. New York subway stations are dangerous even for adults let alone a young child traveling alone…I didn't allow my kids to ride the subway by themselves until they were at least twelve or thirteen, but this man lost it; and when I expressed my concerns, he merely cuffed it off, he's more concerned about money and business than his own daughter. He did one unselfish thing, and gave Melanie permission to stay with us…Olivia, Bobby, and myself; we made our place a second home to her.

Melanie likes to play chest, play the flute, sing, dance and play. She loves Olivia and Bobby, but they hate her father. I don't blame them for not liking the guy, but why did they hate so strongly ?

When Mr. Frankford was introduced to Olivia and Bobby; you could feel the level of hatred heat the room, it felt as though you're standing in the middle of burning room.

Bobby came in the house from work one day and Melanie ran to him with a smile as wide as her face and arms wide to give him a super squeeze hug "Bobby, I was waiting for you !"

"Whoa kid, you're going to cave my ribs in !"

She giggled playfully "Lets play a game."

Bobby set his proton pack on the floor "Sure, which game ?"

Melanie held up her finger as sign for him to wait, then pulled a board game from her backpack "Crystal Chess." then singing a cheerful taught "I'm going to beat you !"

Bobby tickled her stomach, as cute joyful giggles came from her "Oh yeah…can you beat me at chess while I'm tickling you at the same time ?" both are laughing…all the while, I admired them playing from the hallway, thinking to myself…._'what a pair, it reminds me of how Beej and I used to play'…_

Olivia would come home ready to join in on their fun.

Melanie suggested a group name…'The Dream Team'. and even presented them with custom made arm badges; there were three of them, but four badges….I wonder who's the forth person ?

Then I heard Melanie speaking to Bobby as she handed him the fourth badge " Give this to Cassie, I would like her to join our group too."

Bobby smiled, giving Melanie a hug. "It's a cool name Mel, I like it already"

She looked proud, gaining Bobby's approval "Thanks…I knew it…I knew you would like it."

* * *

With ligh comes darkness, with darkness comes light.

**Now....let me tell you a story about a hunter.**

Finally, after arriving home from one of the most hardest nights in my life. I'm so exhausted…It feels as though my feet want to bust out of my shoes; my back is sore; I reek of beer that was spilled on my tank top; due to clumbsy drunk customers; I have a headache, and bruise mark in the shape of a hand is on my ass.

I go into the kitchen to make a snack; open the refrigerator door and releaved to find, "Aww…how nice, dinner's already saved for me" the kids made it. I put the food in the oven and took a shower.

After that, I took my dinner outside to the back porch to admire the night sky. I gaze over at the moon; the moon in the 'Living Realm' is beautiful, but not as alluring as Netherworld's twin moons…I miss it there.

I often wonder what shenanigans Beej has gotten himself into; he's probably been sentenced to Sandworm Land for the umpteenth time.

Then I think about Prince Vince and wonder....Is he ever going to lighten up ? I chuckled the thought, Because he'll always be Vince, there will always be a dark cloud that follows him, and there will always be darkness; but as he is a great Prince to his people, I believe he'll be a great King someday.

I Walk back inside and heard a soft howling moan in the distance….it coming from Bobby's room.

I crept back there, the door is cracked open, and so I looked through it....there's a reptile type creature on Bobby's bed.

The creature back is turned, so it doesn't see me, but I heard it's evil laughter.

I snapped away from the door in a silent panic, and tried to gather my bearings; trembling in fear, I peeked back to look through the crack again…I saw the creatures backside; but when it shifted positions, I see Bobby.

He's laying oh so causal right underneath the creature. He's staring at the creature with lust filled eyes, grinning mischievously; then he pulled the creature closer, kissing it's lips.

The creature moaned then slowly began to morph into something else….

I slowly backed away from the his door to head for my own room, then I heard a normal female voice, she moaned "Bobby, don't."

He replied "Too late, you're mine…always."

I closed my door, unable to sleep. Bobby slept with this creature, a female who morphed...what was it ? I wondered.

In the morning; I went into the kitchen and saw a young woman eating cereal at the breakfast table. She has glowing brown skin and appeared to be around Bobby's age, maybe a little older; average height with an athletic build, and black puffy short hair. She seemed nice as she smiled, reaching her hand out to shake mine, while shaking, she introduced herself as Cassie Jones.

Bobby walked into the kitchen with a yarning stretch.

I crossed my arm at him "Bobby !"

He looked surprised "Well…good morning to you too." Then Bobby looked over at Cassie, then back at me "What ?…Whaat ?"

I jested my hand over to Cassie, Bobby looked over to her again, winked with a wolfish grin, then looked back to me "Oh come now mother, I wore protection."

I sighed in defeat "That's not it Bob, you're suppose to introduce me to new guest !"

I smiled at Cassie, then left the kitchen to go back to my room.

Bobby tapped me on the shoulder "Hey, I'm sorry....Cassie being here was a spur of the moment thing." He came around to face me "How about a proper introduction over dinner ?"

I smiled "I would like that."

Bobby placed his hands on my shoulders "This is a delicate subject for some, but Cassie's my girl, and I want her to be welcomed here..." he raised a brow "you don't mind that she's a black chick right ?"

I frowned with concern "Of course not, Bobby…you should know me better than that."

Bobby smiled "I just makin' sure." he paused for a moment to speak again "No need in hiding the 'half-ghost' details, Cassie already knows."

**Dinner time:**

Olivia, Bobby,Melanie, Cassie and myself, sitting at the dinner table. I remember Cassie's name was mentioned before by Melanie, and it seemed Olivia already knew her; the only missing element is me getting to know Cassie.

I turned to Cassie, briefly admiring her freshly styled afro, then asking "So Cassie tell me about yourself ?How did you meet Bobby ?"

Cassie looked over at Bobby, then back at me "Well...at the time, Bobby matched the description of ghost I was suppose to hunt."

Surprised and intrigued, I urged her to continue "Hunt ?"

Cassie nodded "I'm a fifth generation Ghost Hunter."

I sat back in my chair in thought; I remember being on a date with Vince when I first seen a Ghost Hunter.

****flashback starts****

On the way back to the 'Living Realm' door, I noticed a group of leather clad women practicing fight moves.

"Vince, look over there..." I pointed toward the women in fasination. "Who are they ?"

Vince then looked to me with gentle eyes "Those women are called Ghost Hunters; it is a female society of warriors who are specially trained to catch, punish, or kill powerful unruly ghost." he pointed to a near by woman "A Ghost Hunter is traditionally dead, the living ones..." now pointing to a breather type "are a rare breed of woman; and they are sworn to abide by a strict code."

I pressed to ask "which is....?"

"Live by the sword, die by the sword; they may birth future female ghost hunters, but are not allowed to marry. Their motto is... 'Love the shadows, for the shadows will be your main companion'."

I had to ask …"What happens to the boys who are born ?"

Vince's face hardened "Any males born outside the womb of a Ghost Hunter are disposed of immediately."

"Will you change that once you become king ?" I questioned.

Vince turned to gaze at the fighting women, then replied "The code of the Ghost Hunters was established before time was time, before kingdoms or any other form of government came to be, so you see my dear Lydia, even when I become king...there are some traditions and laws I can not change." He turned to me, a daze of sorrow in his eyes, sighing as he continued "Even as a Prince, I'm forced to approve and witness as born males of a Ghost Hunter are slaughtered before my eyes."

****flashback ends** **

Cassie is a Ghost Hunter.

Bobby know's what she is, what she does, and still claims her as his girlfriend. He seems quite happy with her, as she's with him, and they seem to care about each other. Bobby's old enough and smart to know what he's getting into.

Olivia has known and approves of her, Melanie likes everybody, and I don't have a problem with Cassie or her title, I'm grateful for the honesty.

I snapped out of my thoughtful daze….they continued eating, joking and laughing at the table; but I wondered what ghost Cassie was hunting, then it clicked '_he'_ clicked in my thoughts…Beetlejuice. He's name stabbed me in the chest, piercing my heart. Bobby does have his features, just cleaner and different; no wonder she mistaken Bobby with him….What did Beetlejuice do ? What is Cassie ordered to do when she catches him ?…I must know what happened.

* * *

This story is just the building block to explain Lydia's story.

Thank you for reading my story thus far...Check out,** Part II of Secrets: Hell of a vacation. **I promise, that story will be more interactive....see you there.


End file.
